kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is the final episode of Season 6 and series finale of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot The episode begins like any other C.A.K.E.D. mission. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are once again trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves but as usual, Sector V will make sure that it won't happen. Numbuh 1 tries to put tracking devices on them but he is spotted. After a short chase, DCFDTL get away along with the cake. Numbuh 362 arrives on the scene to tell Nigel that his sector is no longer in charge of retrieving the cake having failed the task one too many times and they are to be replaced by Sector W (led by her younger brother, Numbuh 363 along with Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 from Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.), as well as all future cake retrieval missionss , much to Numbuh 1's dismay and fustration, taking it real hard. With nothing else to do, Sector V returns to their tree-house with Numbuh 3 remembering the times when Lizzie blows up the cake, and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. Chicks pissed on the cake, the race in the river agitating Numbuh 1 even more. Before they can talk about anything else, they find (ironically) that the DCFDTL and Father had taken over the base with a film crew and were going to eat the cake there out of spite and Sector V's treehouse as picked as a better backdrop. Things take a singular turn when they unveils the supposed cake. When they removed the sheet, they find, to their horror, Numbuh 74.239 casually lounging with the cake nowhere in sight. Numbuh 74.239 tells them he and they took and only give it to them if they pass the test they came up with first. Numbuh 1 demands to know what test and who they are. 74.239 will tell them, but ordered Father to release them or he destroy the cake and meet him the very next morning. Later, Numbuh 74.239 invited Sector V, W and all villains to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park to announce that he has the cake and he will only give it to the winner of the scavenger hunt he held, and states that his purpose goes “beyond the Kids Next Door”. While Sector W holds the lead, all the others except Sector V catch up with them. Numbuh 1 thinks they should give up, but is convinced otherwise. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't seem to catch up and remain in dead last. Later, they found out during a news interview that Sector W is going after the highest scoring item in the game, Father's Pipe, so Sector V arrives in DCFDTL's mansion not to get Father's Pipe but to rescue Sector W. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 about teamwork, Numbuh 363 starts to freak out when Numbuh 1 touches him and shouts "DON'T TOUCH ME!", causing Father to wake up. He was not happy finding them in his house and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the two sectors which created a deep pit on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh 363 to grab Father's Pipe and escape. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage and transforms into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then inflates Numbuh 5's cap just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Sonia. Despite being saved by Sector V, he can only say: "I WON! I got the pipe!". Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh 1. He then makes his way to the amusement park while his teammates hold Father back and show the items they got from Sector W that were given to him, putting him in the lead. Numbuh 1 and the DCFDTL had their final confrontation in fighting over Father's pipe at a log river ride, and the delightfuls are about to finish him off with Nigel's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. by telling him that he's finished and it's the end for him. but answers that the Kids Next Door will never give in! He grabs onto a sign as his foot accidently knocks the blond girl out of the boat as she lands onto a platform, while the other four delightful children are left without the blond girl with them and they look up at her to see her for the last time before their demise. The blond girl watches as Bruce, David, Lenny, and Constance fall into a broken part of the ride, and into a deep hole down below much to her horror causing her to break down in tears over the demise of Bruce, David, Lenny, and Constance and she runs away in tears back to the delightful mansion. Numbuh 1 is okay and wins the scavenger hunt and Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand with a booger on his index finger. Just then, the booger grows and encases both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239, teleporting them to a secret location. When they arrive, a humugous flying object appears. Numbuh 1 thinks it's the cake, because of it's design, but Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself), and he claims though it's small, the cake may be DCFDTL's best birthday cake yet. The thing that looked like the cake is actually a spaceship. As they approach it, all the scientist congratulate him. Numbuh 1 demands Numbuh 74.239 what's going on. He reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Earth in the Galactic KND, an organization dedicated to preventing adult tyranny --Numbuh 1's thrilled by this, but after asking when he'll return from his time in the GKND, Numbuh 74.239 explains that he may never come back. Shortly after that, the rest of Sector V (although uninvited) arrive at Nigel's location. Security holds them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on. Also Numbuh 2 says that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down. He then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was then made back as the original leader of Sector V and Nigel gives his shades to her as well. She tells him tearfully that it won't be Sector V without him. He tells that it was before and will after again. Suddenly, one of the scientist tells everyone that Father is coming to the secret location and he's really mad. Numbuh 74.239 tells Numbuh 1 it's now or never. The rest of Sector V hugs Numbuh 1, who tells them to promise him that they'll never grow up, even if they age and don't remember their times together, they'll still be kids at hearts. Calling out: KIDS NEXT DOOR! one last time, they all hug each other for one last time as Numbuh 1 says his goodbyes. Characters *Numbuh 1 (final apearance) *Numbuh 2 (final appearance) *Numbuh 3 (final appearance) *Numbuh 4 (final appearance) *Numbuh 5 (final appearance) *Father (final appearance) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (final appearance) *Numbuh 74.239 (final appearance) *Numbuh 363 (final appearance) *Numbuh 362 (final appearance) *Numbuh 83 (final appearance) *Numbuh 84 (final appearance) *Toilenator (final appearance) *Nick and Chip (final appearance) *Mr. Boss (final appearance) *Crazy Old Cat Lady (final appearance) *Stickybeard (final appearance) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Transcript Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S./Transcript Trivia *In this episode, the older versions of Sector V (except Numbuh 1) were played by real actors. These actors are: **Numbuh 5: Fran Jaye. ***Fran Jaye wasn't originally Numbuh 5, but landed the role during her audition and she had the most lines out of everyone. **Numbuh 4: Curt Hostetter. ***Curt Hostetter's ad-libbing and hysterical altitudes made him perfect for the adult-Numbuh 4. **Numbuh 3: Sonnie Brown. ***When casting for the role of adult-Numbuh 3, Warburton originally planned on hiring an actress from Japan, but found most of their accents to be thick for anyone to understand. He then decided to hire an Asian-American actress, and eventually settled on Sonnie Brown, who surprised her children by being in a KND-episode. **Numbuh 2: Ric Stoneback. ***Ric Stoneback's humor style landed him the role of adult-Numbuh 2. *According to Mr. Warburton on his official blog, he himself wrote the first half of the episode and Mr. Andy Rheingold wrote the second half, but the goodbye scene was made by Mr. Warburton. Mr. Warburton said on his blog that Mr. Andy Rheingold knew that he shouldn't write that scene, it has to be him (Mr. Warburton). **Even Mr. Warburton was very sad about the goodbye scenes and, in his own words, it was "painful." He said that he was "bawling" when he wrote each goodbye. Even Mr. Warburton gets "chills" with Numbuh 1 screaming "KIDS NEXT DOOR!" *Production of ''The Grim Adventures of the KND'' was halted for the finale; although the crossover aired before the finale. *At some point ''G:KND'' (Spin Off Series) will be a sequel to this episode. *When Sector V arrives before Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 1 says: "How did you know I was leaving?" Numbuh 2 says that "science geeks know each other's secrets," which are the reasons why they tracked him down. This would imply that Numbuh 2 and the rest of Sector V had always known that Numbuh 1 would join the GKND and had always known about the existence of it and the Splinter Cell. *The end credits show moments from every single episode of the Codename: Kid Next Door's seasons starting from the very first episode, and ending the credits exploding into the last image shows a sketch of Sector V looking at the sunset outside of their treehouse with Numbuh 3 waving and above, there are words saying "Stay young." It was a challenging thing to do but Warburton wanted to leave a final image of KND for the viewers to see. ** This is possibly the only time the period in the question mark in the Curious Pictures logo didn't rocket off. *Father's movie director chair has the initials BW. Combined, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. and Operation: Z.E.R.O. suggest that BW stands for Benedict Wigglestein. *The special had its world premiere on Cartoon Network Philippines December 29, 2007 while its North America premiere was on May 23, 2008. *''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' hasn't been aired since its appearance in North America. *Just three months after Numbuh 1 left, Numbuh 362 retired as the KND-Supreme Leader, and Numbuh 5 herself took over as Supreme Leader shortly thereafter, and the first thing she did was decommission Numbuh 362's brother, Numbuh 363--not because he was thirteen, but because of his attitude and how he always loses it whenever someone touches him. *It's not revealed what Numbuhs 2 and 5 do for a living as adults, but it's revealed that Numbuh 3 becomes the head of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation while Numbuh 4 becomes a top doctor (who had graduated with honors from Harvard Medical School). And Numbuh 3 says that the first thing she did as the head of the Rainbow Monkey-corporation was get rid of an amusement that focused on potty-training (she claimed it was mostly to get rid of the smell). *Also, Numbuhs 2 and 5 get married while Numbuhs 3 and 4 get married. *In the live-action shots of Numbuhs 2 thru 5, some of the dialogue fools the viewers into believing that Numbuhs 2 and 3 got married (such as Numbuh 3 saying "my dimwitted husband" and Numbuh 2 talking immediately after) while Numbuhs 4 and 5 stayed single, but at the end, their real spouses are revealed when Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 2, "And would you mind hugging your own wife instead of mine?!" and Numbuh 2 responds by looking at Numbuh 3 and exclaiming, "Hey! You're not Abby!" *How the DCFDTL tell Numbuh 1 to Say it is similar to Numbuh 3 telling Numbuh 4 to Say it in Operation: C.A.T.S. *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mother was Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the seventh Age of the KND. *Numbuh 362's feelings towards Numbuh 1, which fans had speculated existed, were never explored or resolved. *Due to Numbuh 5's communication with Numbuh 1 at the end of the episode, in which she not only welcomes back Numbuh 1, but also promises to meet him at the moonbase, implies that neither she wasn't truly decommissioned. *Although Numbuh 74.239 (and later, Numbuh 1 to his teammates) states that Numbuh 1 may never come back, at the end, it's revealed that he eventually returned to Earth. This would imply that the GKND completed its missions (whether or not they actually achieved their original goal) and allowed their recruits to return to their home planets. *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane fall into a giant toilet in the amusement park. Since death never occurred throughout the KND series, it is unknown if they survived or not. They were also never seen afterwards. What is known is that the KND never fought the Delightful Children after that as Numbuh 5 stated in the interviews that the fight that Numbuh 1 and the Delightful Children had on the log ride was the final time any of the KND fought the Delightful Children. Also, Father doesn't seems to be aware about their sons' fate. *A gag in the series has been how the Delightful Children go to the bathroom. It was first mentioned in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. *It seems that almost every kid in the world, both KND operatives and not, as well as most of the adult super villains, were in the scavenger hunt. Many KND sectors are shown (Sector J, Sector V, Sector W, etc.) as well as Moon Base operatives (Numbuh 86, etc.), and regular kids shown throughout the series (Mushi Sanban, Willard, etc.). *However, no teenagers (aside from the King Sandy's Knights of the Round Towel, though they did not appear on screen) participated, and no Teen Ninjas were even seen again after the events of Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. *How the ending credits shows moments from Codename: Kids Next Door, is similar to how Dragon Ball GT shows moments of the past adventures Goku had before with his friends. For more, See here. *While most characters reappeared for the finale, Windsor, Vin Moosk & Froggy McDougal did not appear. *Although never stated, it's likely that as Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 married each other, Sally Sanban, 3's future granddaughter seen in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E., was erased from existence *Many of the items on the scavenger hunt were shown throughout the series, such as Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles (the only thing Sector V was able to find on their own, which Numbuh 2 ended up eating). The more valuable the item and the more dangerous the villain possessing it, the more points it was worth (Father's pipe was the most valuable because you had to face Father himself to get to it, who was the KND's most dangerous foe outside of Grandfather). Some items on the list included: #Father's pipe (Apparently worth a "kamillion" points!) #The Great White Asparagus, featured in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. #A goldfish, featured in Operation: F.I.S.H.Y. #The scoreboard featuring the teams in the scavenger hunt #A canoe #A wedge of cheese #Count Spankulot's medallion #A Wedgie-Saurus Rex featured in Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. #Professor Triple Extra Large's perfect snowcone, featured in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. '' #Rainbow Munchies, featured in ''Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S * This was the only episode to be produced in 2008, and it was the series finale. *Even though this episode is end of the KND series, there were some unfinished plots, for example: **Numbuh 5's and Cree's rivalry was never concluded. **Numbuh 2's father was never seen and it was not explained why he got so bad with Father. **It was never revealed who was the author of The Book of KND that Numbuh 0 found at the base of the tree in the prologue of Operation: Z.E.R.O. or who created the base where it was hidden. **In fact, it was never revealed if this episode was canonical as it's seen that all the operatives of Sector V are now adults. As the series apparently takes place in a Cartoon Network's fictional shared universe, this would mean that characters like Ed, Edd n Eddy or Billy and Mandy, seen in the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the KND, would also be adults already, although it seems that the crossover is not canonical. Goof *When Knightbrace was holding the egg the bow-tie goes from red to blue, then red again. *Near the end of the episode, before Numbuh 1 departs for the Galactic Kids Next Door, while he is telling his teammates to stay kids forever, he gives his glasses to Numbuh 5, and is not wearing them during the talk, yet after the countdown, he is shown wearing them. After, he is not. Real-life footages IMG 2079.JPG|from left to right: Numbuh 4 (Curt Hostetter) , 2 (Ric Stoneback) and 3 (Sonnie Brown) IMG 2060.JPG|Numbuh 5 (Fran Jaye) and on the right Tom Warburton real father.png|A digital rendering of Father to act in the real-life scene Gallery Image:Picture_9.png|The episode opens. Image:Interviews.png|The acronym for the episode. Image:DCFDTL.png|The Delightful Children Image:1tracker.png|Numbuh 1 turns on the tracker. Image:3/4.png|Numbuhs 3 and 4 show up. Image:3/4-3.png|Numbuhs 3 and 4 going at high speed... Image:Picture_19.png|...Then they immediately start screaming. Image:Picture_20.png|Numbuh 1 then drops in. Image:Picture_21.png|They go at even more high speed. Image:Picture_22.png|The Delightful Children watch the now destroyed cruise ship go down. Image:StepOnIt.png|The Delightful Children then tell their butler to "step on it." Image:Picture_24.png|Numbuh 2 shows up. Image:Picture_25.png|Kids Next Door R.E.B.R.I.D.G.E.R.A.T.E.R. Image:Picture_26.png|The Rebridgerater then gets dropped down. Image:Picture_27.png|Numbuh 5 gets ready to pull up the road to the bridge. Image:Picture_28.png|The Delightful Children end up getting away. Image:Picture_29.png|Numbuh 362 shows being mad at Sector V for letting the Delightful Children get away. Image:Picture_30.png|Numbuh 363 shows up with Sector W, commenting on how Sector V always loses the Delightful Children's birthday cake and asks if they ever got it in one piece. Image:Picture_31.png|Sector V is shocked to hear Numbuh 362 say that they are no longer on the mission. Image:Picture_32.png|Numbuh 363 says that Numbuh 362 thinks that Sector V is getting too old to handle the big missions. Image:Picture_33.png|Numbuh 363 walks away... Image:Picture_34.png|...Numbuh 1 tries to go after him, but he is then held back by the rest of his sector, except by Numbuh 3. Image:Picture_35.png|Numbuh 1 isn't happy with the situation. Image:Picture_36.png|The mission is Sector W's show now. Image:Picture_37.png|When Sector V goes back to their treehouse... Image:Picture_38.png|...Numbuh 3 brings up funny memories on how they destroyed the Delightful Children's cake... Image:Picture_39.png|...Which made Numbuh 1 even more mad than he already was. Image:Picture_40.png|Sector V is shocked to find... Image:Picture_41.png|...The Delightful Children, Father, and other people in their treehouse. Image:Picture_42.png|Sector V is captured by green flaming hands. Image:Picture_43.png|The Delightful Children thought making a movie of them eating their birthday would make kids all over the town jealous of how how tasty it is and thought Sector V's treehouse would be great to shoot the movie. Image:Picture_44.png|They were then shocked to see Numbuh 74.239 instead of their cake. Image:Picture_45.png|The Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Fun Park Image:Numbuh3RollarCoaster.png|Numbuh 3 looks at the now destroyed roller coaster that fell down as she walked by. Image:Picture_47.png|Sector W shows up reminding Sector V that they are off the mission. Image:Picture_48.png|''"And what part is your sister gonna recognize after I get done rearranging your-" -Numbuh 4'' Image:Picture_49.png|''"Not cool!" -Lee'' Image:Picture_50.png|''"Not cool is right! You better get your yoyo out of my teammates face." -Numbuh 5'' Image:Picture_51.png|Villains show up and weapons immediately get aimed at them. Image:Picture_52.png|Everybody is then seen arguing about the cake and the situation. Image:Grrr.png|Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 fight over the Scavenger hunt list... Image:Ha.png|...Which Numbuh 363 gets... Image:Picture_53.png|... Luckily Numbuh 5 grabbed a list for her sector. Image:Numbuh1.png|Numbuh 1 looks at the long list. Image:1giveup.png|Numbuh 1 thinks they should just give up, because the list is too long. Image:V.png|Sector V is ready for the mission. Image:W.png|Sector W beat Sector V to Count Spankulot's medallion. Image:Oooh.png|In which they watch Sector V get spanked by Count Spankulot. Image:Moveit83.png|Numbuh 363 tells Sonya to move it... Image:Umm.png|...And she slowly walks way in concern for Sector V. Image:Ohman.png|The Showgun finds out that the DCFDTL's cake is not cheesecake. Image:1,000points.png|Numbuh 3 tells the rest of Sector V that the apple crumble is 1,000 points. Image:Heynotbad.png|Which Numbuh 1 thinks is not bad. Image:Yum.png|Then Numbuh 2 is seen eating the crumble, which causes Sector V to lose the points. Image:Ohman1.png|The rest of Sector V is then seen upset about losing the points. Image:Play-o-matic.png|Numbuh 363's move; the "play-o-matic." Image:Quickpay.png|Sonya then quickly pays for the box of Rainbow Munchies... Image:Leerun.png|...And then Lee runs off with them. Image:Mushicameo.png|Sandy and Mushi make a cameo, however they do not speak. Image:Hamstersnextdoor.png|The Hamsters Next Door are sighted taking the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Image:W2.png|Sector W attempting to get Father's pipe. Image:NotYouOldFarts.png|Sector V is mad after getting called `''old farts''' by Numbuh 363. Image:Stop.png|Then Sonya breaks up the fight. Image:1/363.png|''"You've got a lot to learn about team work 363." -Numbuh 1'' Image:Ahhhhh.png|Father is not happy finding them in his house. Image:Haha.png|Numbuh 1 pulls out the... Image:Bearhuggah.png|...Kids Next Door B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. Image:Hug.png|The bear then starts hugging Father. Image:Bahhhhhh.png|Fathers fire... Image:WOAH!!!!.png|...goes through the Earth's surface. Image:Numbuh5ready.png|5 Image:Numbuh4ready.png|4 Image:Numbuh3ready.png|3 Image:Numbuh2ready.png|2 Image:Numbuh1ready.png|1 Image:Ohno.png|The hat knocks over Father. Image:Eahhhhhhhhh.png|Knocking him into a huge hole. Image:Areyouok.png|Sonya and Lee see if Numbuh 363 is okay. Image:What?.png|However, all he can think about is winning. Which angered Sonya. Image:Givemethat.png|Sonya then takes the pipe from him... Image:Here.png|...Then gives it to Sector V. Image:Picture_54.png|Lee tells Numbuh 363 to be quiet. Image:Picture_55.png|Sonya has hope in Sector V. Image:Picture_56.png|Numbuh 3 pushed Numbuh 1 to go finish the scavenger hunt, while the rest of them offered to hold off Father. Image:Picture_57.png|Nick and Chip talk about the scavenger hunt. Image:Picture_58.png|A goof where the numbers don't appear clearly on the leader-board. It's Over Nigel Uno.png Image:Picture_59.png|Numbuh 1 and Delightful Children fight on a log ride. Image:Fall.png|The Delightful Children fall off the log ride. Image:1pipe.png|Numbuh 1 grabs a pipe to keep himself from falling off the log ride. Image:Numbuh74.239cupcake.png|Numbuh 74.239 pulls out The Delightful Children's birthday cake; a small cupcake. Image:Picture_2.png|The ship in which Numbuh 1 boards to go to the galactic Kids Next Door. Image:Numbuh1parents_.png|Numbuh 1 sees his parents before take off. Image:Vrun.png|Then the rest of Sector V runs in, in search for Numbuh 1... Image:Picture_4.png|...As the guards quickly hold them back. Image:TeamV.png|Numbuh 1 is then allowed to say one final goodbye to his team. Image:1/5.png|Numbuh 5 explains why that they were able to Numbuh 1 by the tracker he planted on the Delightful Children. Image:1/2.png|Numbuh 1 says goodbye to Numbuh 2... Image:Picture_8.png|...and Numbuh 3... Image:1/4.png|...and Numbuh 4... Image:Picture_10.png|...and Numbuh 5. Image:Vhug.png|Sector V hugs Numbuh 1, as it is getting time for him to go. Image:Picture_14.png|The last huddle as a team! Image:5hand.png|Five! Image:4hand.png|Four! Image:3hand.png|Three! Image:2hand.png|Two! Image:1hand.png|One! Image:12345handsup.png|Kids Next Door!! Image:Goodbye(-'.png|Goodbye! Image:Father1.png|Father then comes in search for his pipe and Numbuh 1. To then find out that everyone's gone from the site. Image:TheEnd.png|The screen shows the ship as a star before end transmission. Category:Episodes with live footage Category:Episodes Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Movies & Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Team episodes